Resident Evil:Final Stage
by Kirk McGrath
Summary: Resident Evil Fanfic about Trent and how he finally exacts his 'ultimate' revenge on Umbrella. But, as always, something goes wrong. (btw Trent is a guy that is high up in White Umbrella who is against them and trying to bring them down)
1. First Couple Chapters, 1 and 2

As always, I own no rights to any of these characters or names. They all belong to Capcom and shit. Just disclaimer stuff about how I don't mean to infringe. Resident Evil: Final Stage  
  
Trent sat in his office on the top floor of the massive Umbrella Headquarters building. He sat contemplating the upcoming events. To any onlookers, the usually calm Trent was shifting irritably in his seat and was obviously tense, reasonably so, for his dream was finally coming into itself. He had spent years manipulating the minds of the people around him into thinking that his best interests were theirs, this was untrue. After the years of planning he had woven his way into the web of the tight-knit hierarchy of the Umbrella Company. He had gained their trust, and now he would exploit it. His parents' killers would finally pay for destroying his life and that of his parents. By utilizing a few of Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S. and some other people, he had set the stage for the fall of Umbrella. He didn't like to think of Barry, Chris, Jill, and all the others as pawns, for he had grown fond of them, but their fate was subsidiary to the toppling of the tyrannical giant that was Umbrella. He liked to think that the ends would justify the means and the end would be great. He would make Umbrella pay 100 fold for the perversion of his parents' research into making monstrosities. Yes, if all went to plan, Umbrella would suffer its greatest blow in less than 24 hours. It was only a matter of being in the right place at the right time and placing the pieces of the puzzle in their respective places. As always, Trent would exhibit his infinite patience in this ultimate waiting game.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"In order for this to work," thought Trent "I must time it perfectly." He looked at his day-planner in front of him and saw that he had a meeting at Umbrella HQ at four o clock and then he would be expected for a dinner at 6. He thought to himself; this should work, but I shouldn't take any chances, I've worked too hard and come too far. Even though this would be a crushing blow to Umbrella and would probably bring the whole company down, he did not want to reveal himself or take the chance that something would go wrong, so he had to play it cool and act as naïve as possible when news of such a tragedy reached him, a tragedy that, would bring into realization his master plan, a tragedy that would cost many lives. "This is why I must remain surreptitious as to not reveal that I know too much" He thought out loud. As he reflected on tomorrow's events, he ran the plan over once again. He had paid an Umbrella employee to deliberately cause a T-virus leak inside the underground lab situated beneath Umbrella Headquarters at five o'clock tomorrow. This would ensure that Trent would be out of the building, but Umbrella's president, as well as his subsidiaries, would still be inside, finishing up work. The worker would cause the leak, and then pull the emergency safety seal on the building which, in the case of a leak, causes massive steel shudders to close over all windows and doors, ensuring that no infected people escape. He would then set the Tyrant free and escape through the Underground Train beneath the building, set there for those uninfected people who were left behind after the shudders closed. On his way out he would activate the self destruct sequence and hop on the train. The way the security system at Umbrella HW was set-up, only uninfected people could escape, hence the steel shudders and the airlock that leads to the train. The air-lock contains a syringe and a body scanner. You put some of your blood in the syringe and let the scanner scan you and your blood for T or G virus strains. If you are infected it will not let you through, if you are clean then the door opens to the train. Trent thought about the maliciousness of bringing all of Umbrella's plans toppling down on them. He would use their own systems against them and it would almost all be over. 


	2. chs 3 and 4 Tyrant what?

As usual, I own no rights to anything involving Umbrella, Trent, or anything in any of the Resident Evil books or movies. Some characters in here are original but the idea of the T-virus belongs to Capcom  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Karl Gorman had been working for White Umbrella, the bio-weapons division of Umbrella, for 15 years now. He had built quite a relationship with the higher-ups in White Umbrella and was looking forward to a rumored promotion later this month, but until then he would take everything one day at a time, that was how it always was. This month had been uneventful except for some disturbances by those renegade STARS. "Well, maybe the month hasn't been so uneventful" he thought out loud. Those former STARS were getting troublesome and annoying, and now they were recruiting more and more people in their fruitless venture to bring this so-called evil company down. Fortunately, they were the only people who thought so. Gorman had to agree, some of the stuff White Umbrella did was kind of pushing it, by his moral standards, but it made no difference to him, he was getting paid six figures a month to do what he loved: bossing people around. As to the 'taking every day as it comes philosophy', today he had a board meeting and then a long dreamless sleep to look forward too. He thought he would also go down and visit the Tyrants kept in cold storage. They had 2 held in the underground labs. They were being programmed to be the likeness of the STARS-killer that was sent into Raccoon, but different. These were improved, with faster regeneration times and other unrevealed secrets. These were to be the subject of the board meeting later on. He would finally be able to learn all about this project that was so shrouded in mystery. Of course, anyone with high enough security can go down and watch the Tyrants being cultured, but all the little things that were being applied and typed and encoded into its brain were all Greek to Gorman. "This should be fun", he thought; and he walked out of his off to the elevator that would take him to the subterranean labs.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As the elevator stopped at the security level, Karl readied his identification. He walked through the metal detectors and passed the guard to the keycard reader. He punched in the code number and slid the card through and the guard watched him walk through the now unlocked door down the long hall towards the elevator that led to the lower levels. On the way, he passed a door that no keycard would open, the emergency stairs. These would only open in the case of a fire or if an alarm indicating a leak was pulled, this was to ensure that there would be another way out in the case that the elevator wasn't working. The elevator brought him all the way down to Basement Level -3, affectionately called "The Hatchery". This was where all the more dangerous animals were created and held. The less dangerous animals were created on Basement level 1 and then left for growing on level 2, but level 3 was special. This was strictly Tyrant-class organisms, and by what Gorman was looking at, these certainly qualified. The S3x0r series, code-named 'Sniffer jr.'s' were the second in a line of programmed killing machines, set out for one or two strict purposes. The original test was in Raccoon city. The big guy was programmed to find and kill the remaining Raccoon STARS, but it ended in failure, destroyed by Valentine and her Latin friend, Carlos. That mattered not though, the tests came back and they were good, obviously not good enough if he was ultimately destroyed by Jill, but nonetheless. These next ones would be perfect. He stared down at the masses of flesh being assembled, lines of cable running this way and that, technicians doing the same. These will be perfect, and if they aren't, no skin off our nose, "Umbrella has billions of dollars" he thought. We can keep producing more and more, the only issue would be with the time required. It takes a very long time to assimilate the T-Virus into a live human and with the loss of Birkin's G-Virus, it is totally unnecessary. The G-Virus would have sped up the process by ten- fold, but no matter. There will be other great scientists. Gorman checked his watch and said to himself, "Alright, its time to find out what these bad boys do" and he walked to the elevator. 


	3. chs 5 & 6, Suspense Rises

Disclaimer Junk: do I really have to do this every chapter? might as well, I own no rights to Trent, Umbrella, or the idea of a T or G-virus. Those belong to Capcom and maybe S.D. Perry as well. There are some original ideas in here, Karl Gorman is an original character and so is the random number code for the new Tyrant I made up, but never mind, back to the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Karl looked around the office, he noticed a certain tension in the air. Understandable, new species and projects always sparked an excitable atmosphere not usually seen around the bleak and gray Umbrella Execs. Nonetheless, this was different. No matter, it most likely mattered naught to him. He walked around the office, wearing the same false smile he always did whenever he was around the higher-ups, kissing ass as always. After greeting everyone, he sat down next to Trent, and listened as the flustered scientists, obviously intimidated by everyone in this room, began to explain what exactly this new species was. While spacing during the more boring parts involving budgets and methods, his thoughts turned to the person seated next to him, and he began to wonder why exactly Trent was smiling. Trent had always worn a smile when around everyone, but today was different, as if he knew some all powerful secret that, even if he were to share it, no one would ever understand. Perhaps, Karl thought, his wife had had a child or maybe he received a promotion or a raise, but he wasn't so sure of any of those. He hadn't known Trent for that long, nor did he know him that much, but he doubted that such a simple event like a birth or a raise, no matter how grand, would bring him to the brink of giggling like a little girl. "No matter", he said to himself. "One day at a time, one day at a time."  
  
About the time Karl was wondering about Trent, Trent was wondering about Karl, and the rest of the Umbrella Execs for that matter. Who would last the longest? Probably Jackson, or maybe Gorman, he has a family so he has a will. Where there is a will there is a way. These thoughts rambled through Trent's mind as his eyes wandered to his watch. He had synchronized his watch to that of his inside worker so that there would be no problems time- wise, the only variable would be the length of this meeting. How much longer will this take? The worker would move into action at five o'clock and it was already 4:30. Trent shifted in his seat, uncomfortably, as if he had an itch he didn't want to openly scratch. It would take him about 5 minutes to reach the roof and the helicopter, so if this meeting went on for more than 20 minutes, he was out of there. He would fake an injury or make like he was sick and haul-ass for the elevator. He just hoped to God that his pilot was on the roof. He should have arrived at three. The usually calm Trent was showing signs uneasiness, rightly so, this was his riskiest endeavor yet. This plan would come down to seconds, and if it didn't go right, he would be brought along on a bad ride. Trent slowed down his breathing and forced himself to concentrate on the meeting and what was in front of him. He couldn't afford to appear weird or distracted. Besides, the scientists were just getting to the more interesting parts involving the new Tyrant.  
  
Karl was stirred awake by a loud cough from Trent. He looked up to see him pointing at the projection in front of them, dictating what this new Tyrant was all about. Happy that Trent had awoken him; he listened to the scientists slowly put things into layman terms, as best they could.  
  
"Um, to put that in more simplified terms, Mr. President, we have increased regeneration times making it virtually invulnerable. Nothing short of a bomb could destroy this creation. The heart and brain are located in the buttocks; this ensures that head shots will have virtually no effect as well as shots to this chest. The eyes are organic; this way they can repair themselves. The mechanical eyes could be smashed, so we find this method to be better. The creature is bipedal, meaning it is mobile on 2 legs. We have used some parts from a spider to produce a projecting, web-like substance that can be excreted from the fingers in order to climb or capture victims. The Hands have 3 fingers and 2 retractable claws on each hand. This provides that the beast can pick up and operate mechanical weapons as well as using its two retractable, two-foot long claws. We have given them the ability of reason and thinking, they are able to identify colors and shapes. We have made perfumes in our labs which, due to the fact that these are 'sniffers', make the Tyrants totally ignore you. We are working on neural transmitters which would allow us to tell them what to do exactly on a moment to moment basis, in case there is a change of plans or something goes wrong, but that is another few months down the road. As for the physical aspects each one is roughly 10 feet tall, with 5 foot arms and each leg being roughly six feet tall. It has the facial features of a human, as you can see, fully formed nose, and eyes and a mouth. It can be powered by eating flesh, or charging electrically with a port located in its lower back. Eating flesh powers the heart which, in turn powers the brain, should it be low on energy. Electricity directly powers the brain which can also make energy for the heart. Therefore the Tyrant could live without human contact forever, due to its totally efficient energy system. Also, it has a very low metabolism, so one meal of perhaps 5 grown cows will last it 5 months."  
  
As the scientist began to talk about what the Tyrant could be used for besides military use, Karl could only think about he would not want to be caught in the same room as one of those.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Trent was overjoyed to hear about the destructive capabilities of the Tyrant. The fact that all the people in this room would soon see, up close and personal, the effects of such a beast almost made him laugh out loud! He glanced down at his watch and all the happiness drained from his thoughts: it was 4:56. Trent removed the more important items from his briefcase discreetly, that way he could leave it behind and not appear as if he was leaving for good, or in any sort of hurry. He had informed Lindon to not release the virus until five o'clock exactly. Then he would hurry to the lab and start the unthawing process of the Tyrants. It would take the Tyrants a full five minutes to unthaw, then all hell would break lose. He would then head up to the security office, and either kill or knock out the guard on duty, and pull the switch that would seal off the building, and begin the 1-hour detonation sequence on the bomb. He had to wear a gas-mask the entire time to avoid infection and once he had sealed off the building, he would scurry down the stairs to the bottom level where the hidden trains were held and where he would escape. It would be perfect, but not if Trent was still in the building, and he had no way to tell Lindon that he was still inside.  
  
Trent apologized profusely, complaining of a stomach virus, and left the office. While running down the hall toward the Roof access elevator about 50 feet away form him. He calculated his time. It was now 4:58. It would take the T-virus about 5 minutes to fully saturate the building via the air ducts, plus he was on the 67th floor of the 75 floor building. Therefore, it would take the Virus fully 5 minutes to reach him. Even then he had a small syringe in his vest pocket full of anti-virus, along with a small portable oxygen tank that was about the size of a candy bar. This held about 15 minutes worth of oxygen, and as long as he breathed only through his mouth for that time, he would be safe from infection, for the T-Virus could only live in an air born form for about 10 minutes, tops. Along with these emergency supplies he held a .22 Derringer with only 2 bullets in it. This was in case any of his fellow workers tried to stop him on his way out. Trent pushed the button for the roof at exactly five p.m. A small alarm went off on his beeper and he hoped to god Lindon would take his sweet old time with his duties. He figured that it would take Lindon about 2 minutes to get to the seal-off switch and pull it. Damn, it was going to be close. 


	4. chs 7&8 Plans fall to shit

Chapter 7  
  
About the time that Trent was entering the elevator; Charles Lindon was stealing a gas mask and readying the T-virus sample to be thrown into the air ducts. He had already knocked out the security guard with a heavy dose of high-grade sedative. He had told all of his friends; those who he felt hated Umbrella as much as he did, to meet him on Basement level -4 at 5 o'clock. He had told them to be inside the trains. He had not, however told them what this was about, for he didn't want any of them to ratting on him, on the odd chance that something like that would happen.  
  
So far so good, he thought as he walked downstairs to where the Tyrant was held. He set the unthaw time to 10 minutes, not the usual five, he wanted to make sure that he was as far away as possible when that baby bust lose. A little out of sequence, he thought as he walked upstairs towards the building seal-off switch, but no matter, Trent wouldn't care, as long as the job got done. Lindon moved the body of the knocked out security guard out of the way just as.  
  
Trent reached the 74th floor; he saw the roof access hatch a full 100 feet across from him. He broke into an all out run towards it. Maintenance workers stopped to look at what was going on as he ran by.  
  
Lindon blew into his hands and cupped them together, as if pondering this great thing he was about to do, said a silent prayer, and smashed the protective box that was over the self-destruct and building seal off buttons. He took a look to the sky and towards the unthaw timer and saw that there was 8 minutes left until the Tyrants unthawed. He pressed the 1- hour detonation timer.  
  
Red sirens blared, and Karl looked up from his desk, he wiped the spittle form his face and finally realized what was happening. "Oh my god" he said out loud, in disbelief. What had just happened, he didn't know, but he saw the president attempting to calm people down. He knew that it wasn't an electrical short though, or whatever the president was trying to say was happening. They had sent a man down to the security center on the basement floor to find out what was going on, but Karl knew what was going and he knew he had to get out. Something had happened in the lab, perhaps the Tyrants had escaped and an insightful scientist had had the sense to pull the detonation timer, good for the world, but not for the people in this building. Where was Trent anyways? He was probably on his way out, like a smart person, he wouldn't believe this propaganda that they were pumping into the building, he would be on his way out, and so should he. He eased towards the door.  
  
Trent was nearly 50 feet away from the hatch, but he knew he had to close the gap in less than 5 seconds or he was dead, the seal-off button was only 2 inches from the detonation switch, it wouldn't take Lindon that long to reach over and press it. He had to run, he had to run, he had to.  
  
.run, thought Lindon, as he watched Trent on the security monitor in front of him. Of course, he would never close the hatch while Trent was still in the building, but seeing such desperation on a Trent, was unusually strange. He saw as Trent closing on 40 feet away from the hatch, he brought his finger close to the button, he wondered if the hatch would close slowly, like in the movies and Trent would have to pull a magnificent dive to get through it at the last second. He wondered if he should press it now and see if Trent could put on another burst of speed to make it through, he wondered why his chest suddenly hurt and what this red stuff pouring from his chest was. He turned around to see the supposedly knocked out guard shooting at him, and he fell. He looked at the monitor and saw Trent was still 30-feet away from the hatch, but he still inadvertently fell upon the button, effectively sealing off the building. His last thoughts were of the ten million dollars sitting in a bank account, a gift from Trent, never to be used, what a pity, and he blacked out.  
  
Trent was no more than 25 feet from the hatch when he saw the metal begin to close. "NO!" he screamed and put on another burst of speed, only to run flat into metal, he was trapped, and that was not good.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Karl had almost gotten out of the seminar room door, when he heard a sound he had never heard before; even so, he had a good idea of what was happening. He rushed to the window in time to see people milling around below, gazing up at the skyscraper as virtually impenetrable 10-foot titanium slats sealed off every window and door in the building. "Holy Mary mother of god" he said as a swear. Something had seriously gone wrong in the lab below, and he had to find out. This sealing off of the building only heightened his suspicions of a Tyrant outbreak, or perhaps a T-virus spill. No matter, he had to find out what was going on. The president was telling people to return to their offices while they sent people below to find out what was going on. Karl returned to his office, grabbed his .38 special out of the drawer and proceeded to the elevator. He knew all about the effects of the T-virus, and if there were any zombies, he knew how to dispatch them. The .38 was a Ruger snub-nose revolver that could also fire .357 magnum rounds. It held five in the chamber. He was fully loaded, with 5 extra bullets in a speed-loader, just in case. He pressed the call button on the elevator but nothing happened, either it was stuck at a different floor or the elevator would cut-off in case of an emergency seal-off. To his left he heard a soft click, and the emergency stairs opened up. "Ok" he said "I guess I'm walking this". Sixty- seven floors would take a while, he knew, but what he did not know was that in another 7 minutes, the basement floors wouldn't be nearly as inviting.  
  
Trent sat on the floor, resisting the urge to pound on the non-yielding metal at his back. He was screwed, his only other way out was through the T- virus infected lower levels to the trains. That was 78 floors away, through two Tyrants and knows what else may have escaped, or will. For after 15 minutes upon the activation of the self-destruct sequence, the main power to the building is cut-off. Back-up power provides lights in hallways, and keeps the Tyrants under lock and key, but the cutoff opens virtually all locks in the building, including the cages on basement level -2. This allows for easy access between floors on the way out, but with the building sealed off, it only created free reign for whatever terrors lurked in the dark.  
  
Trent sat and thought about his possibilities for another thirty seconds and decided that he was getting nowhere sitting all alone on the floor. In order to survive in the bowels of the building, he had to find a gun. He remembered that there were three main security centers in the building: one in the basement, one on the first floor, and an additional security office on the 50th floor. There were about five Remington pump-action shotguns in each office; he could only hope that there was one left. He ran to the elevator, not fully expecting it to work, and then to the stairs, preparing for the 25 floor run. 5 minutes left. 


	5. chs 9 and 10 Trapped Under Ice

Just so there is no confusion about how I am keeping time, I pick-up basically where I left the person off in the previous chapter. As seen below, I showed a time lapse by saying that he ran 17 floors in 4 minutes. When I left Karl off last time, he had just begun to run down the stairs and there were 7 minutes left. 7 minutes - 3 minutes is 3 minutes. Also, certain events may be happening at the same time as other events, this may also be explained by the time left on the Tyrant countdown. If you don't understand, don't worry about it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Karl ran down 17 floors in about 3 minutes. He was now on the 50th floor, the security office by his reckoning. He had periodically peaked in a door on the way down and, strangely, hadn't seen anyone on the way down. What he did notice, besides the total lack of human presence, was the profound silence. This was not a good sign, for if he had heard that the building was about to blow he would be running around screaming, especially if all the windows and doors were sealed. Besides the eeriness, nothing hindered his flat-out run down the steps. He was happy to be able to rest, for he should be able to find some sort of weapon and certainly a person on this floor. It's not like he didn't have a gun, the .38 was a force to be reckoned with, but if he could find some .357 shells or maybe a machine gun, that would make him happy. As he had descended the stairs the sick feeling in his stomach had risen again, and he was positive now that something was fishy, so he definitely felt that he needed more firepower especially with the information about the Tyrant fresh on his brain. They had been shown the films that had been taken while testing the anti- venom perfume, the poor cows that hadn't had a working scent. THE PERFUME! He almost screamed out loud. If I want to survive long enough to turn off the bomb, he had to be Tyrant proof, and this seemed like the only possibility. He perused the offices quickly, for he was really excited about his revelation. He was able to locate a box of 12 .357 hollow points, "This should last" he had said, and then was on his way to the stairs again. "Now if I were an Anti-Tyrant serum, where would I be?" he said to himself as he mounted the stairs again, a rush of adrenaline taking away his weariness. 3 minutes left.  
  
Trent reached the 50th floor about 2 minutes after Gorman had left for the basement. He performed a thorough search of the offices and found a small Walther PPK, the kind the James Bond used, funny, he kind of felt like James Bond, deceiving people around him while attacking a greater evil; he took the pistol with the only 1 magazine, with 8 bullets in it. He also found, luckily, a shotgun on a dead guard in the hallway. His mutilated form ensured that the T-virus had taken effect inside the building. The shotgun had 5 shots inside it, with 2 empty shells lying on the floor, poor guy. He took the shotgun but was unable to locate any shells for it, so he left. He thought that he could find additional ammunition on the 1st floor security counter. He looked at the spent shotgun cartridges on the floor and thought about the man, in his last moments, having to shoot a friend or quite possibly a family member; the spent shells representing desperation and showing the loss of innocence on a grand scale. Trent shook these thoughts away, besides he would have died in the blast that he was planning anyways, so maybe Trent shouldn't feel so bad, nonetheless it was Umbrella that had driven him to this, so it was Umbrella who would pay. He looked down the shaft of air that runs between the flights of stairs, at the endless space beneath him, and started to run. 1 minute left.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Peter Goindi had been working for Umbrella nigh on 2 years now. He knew that some shady dealings were going down with the company, but he figured that they signed his check, so it was worth turning his back. But as he entered the labs beneath he had to wonder, how were they getting away with this? He saw, through the glass, cages lining the walls filled with all sorts of ferocious looking animals. Practically anything you could think up, plus a pair of fangs, had its own cage. He reached the security office shortly after, it wasn't too hard, and the lay-out was simple enough. Upon reaching the security office, the first thing he noticed was the two dead bodies near the control panel-or seemingly dead for shortly after he entered the security office, one of them stirred. Having heard some rumors about zombies being involved with the research that was going on here, Peter drew his Glock 19 and aimed at the person's chest. "Hold it right there!" he screamed, and to his astonishment the other security officer rubbed his neck and said "Why are you pointing that at me? He's the guy that set off all the alarms" and with that he gestured to the dead scientist on the floor. "Oh, sorry" said Peter, holstering his side-arm. "Nah, its ok, I've heard the same zombie shit you've probably heard, I'd probably be about as scared. By the way, my names Stan Sonbeded." he said, pointing to his name tag. "Hey Stan, do you know if there is a way that we can stop those sirens and unseal the doors?" said Peter, casting a gaze over the control panel in front of him. "No, sorry, all those buttons do is cycle through video cameras on the monitors. Those buttons control resolution and th-". Stan trailed off after finding something interesting on one of the monitors. On the screen were two tanks, each about 12 feet tall, they reminded him of the bacta tanks from Star Wars except these had frost on the outside. Inside he could make out the silhouette of something humanoid, but obviously not human, for it must be 10 feet tall! What was even more interesting was how there was steam coming out of tubes on the side, and on top of the tank was a small monitor with the number 5 on it, no wait 4.3.2.1.  
  
"What d'ya think that is?" said Peter, completely perplexed by the events unfolding before them. "It's this monster-thing that the scientists have been working on for months" It is supposed to be one bad-ass. "Yea, it looks like it" said Peter. So intent on watching the screen, neither Peter nor Stan heard the shuffling of movement behind them, as Charles Lindon got up. To his credit, Pete got a few shots off before he was taken down. 


	6. chs 11 and 12 Power Failure

Chapter 11  
  
The Tyrant-class Organism Series-S3x0r, code named 'Butch', awoke and immediately smelled prey. Having been given no instructions on what to do, its initial instincts kicked in, telling it to kill. With little ease, it mashed the glass, not even feeling the jagged edges cut its skin as it walked through. It turned to its right, and saw another tall tube, like what he had just come out of; he looked to his left and saw a door. He moved towards the door. The Tyrant needed to kill, not to eat, for it would be a long time before it would need to consume energy substances, but just for the hell of it. This was what it was initially programmed to do, so it searched out its prey. Sensing some to his right, he strolled through the door and turned in time to see a human trying his damndest to get away. With great ease and in an instant, Tyrant launched a strand of thread the 200 feet down the long hallway. It caught fast on the humans head, stopping him in his tracks, nearly ripping his head off. Tyrant pulled the chord back with one might tug and held his claw out for the human to run into. The double-sided glass afforded the 2 security a risk-free glance at the 'birth' of the beast. After it had stepped into the hallway, they continued to watch on the security cameras. After dispatching the scientist, they watched intently as the Tyrant roamed the labs on Basement Level -3. "What d'ya think that is?" said Peter, completely perplexed by the events unfolding before them. "It's this monster-thing that the scientists have been working on for months" It is supposed to be one bad-ass. "Yea, it looks like it" said Peter. So intent on watching the screen, neither Peter nor Stan heard the shuffling of movement behind them, as Charles Lindon got up. To his credit, Pete got a few shots off before he was taken down.  
  
Karl ran into his first zombies on the main floor. All of the people that had been trying to escape had experienced a drastic change due to the T- virus, and those who had not had met a much worse fate. There had to have been over one hundred virus ridden bodies roaming around the main floor. He would have been foolish to believe he could deal with them all, especially with only 22 bullets, so he ended up only dispatching the ones that got too close while skirting the edge of the room only killing 3 with each with its own bullet to the head. After making it through the door, he turned around a shoved a nearby broomstick through the handles on the double doors. He surveyed his surroundings and was about to turn left when he heard shots. So maybe there were some humans still alive. He ran down the stairs in front of him and into the basement level -1 lab. Before him stretched machines that mapped out gene sequences, isolated proteins, and could even create brand-new strands of DNA. These allowed the scientists to create entirely new organisms by taking the traits of certain creatures that they liked and combining them with others. Casting a glance about, he saw a shelf with bottles on them, he did not know which one, if any were the Tyrant serum, but it wouldn't hurt to try and find labels. All that were on the labels were bar code stickers, much like the ones on items in a grocery store. Well, maybe there is a reader of some sort lying around here, he determined. Looking around the lab wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. There were boxes everywhere, nothing simply labeled, and all with a barcode, locks, and confusing writing with words he had never seen before. Throughout the lack of leads, he continued to search the shelves for the elusive, but crucial, bar code scanner.  
  
Trent entered the main floor, again exhausted due to his flat-out run of desperation to get away from the ever-too-close inferno. He entered the main room via an escalator that runs from the second floor. The first thing he saw disturbed him though. There were nearly a hundred zombies down here, and as if that wasn't enough, they were all crowding around the only door to the lower levels, the door that he needed. He jolted back up the escalator, to think of a plan. He remembered that the president had a museum of war artifacts on the.7th floor? Was it? Fifth floor, that's it. He could hurry up there and see about the selection of explosives or incendiary devices but, time was running out, it had been nearly 12 minutes since the alarm was pulled, that meant that the Hunters and Dogs would be out pretty soon, and that would make it that much harder to escape. "Well I'm not getting anywhere just sitting around here, so he picked up his shotgun and ran off toward the stairwell, hoping that he didn't waste anymore time.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The second Tyrant awoke approximately 2 minutes after the first one did, this being a default defense program so that the Tyrants do not kill each other. Besides being almost as smart as a chimpanzee, with limited thinking skills, and claws that could tear a car in half, the Tyrants were very competitive. Being that they were set towards a certain objective, they would often begin fights over who would kill this or that first. After several bloody fights, resulting in the deaths of 13 workers, the researchers concluded that no two of these creatures should be used on the same mission. The two were originally intended to be a team, but apparently they were not intelligent enough to see the usefulness of partners, nor cooperating with each other.  
  
The second Tyrant, code named 'Sundance', looked around the lab, taking in every sight and sound, and focused on heat emanations coming from the floor. He took one of his massive fists, extended the claws, and punched right through the foot of concrete set between lab level -3 and the hidden basement level. Below, the frightened scientists, all of which had left the train to enter the building again after hearing the warning in wonderment of what was going on, were unable to escape the wrath of Sundance as he waded through the masses on his own private blitzkrieg.  
  
After extensive search of the second lab he entered, he managed to locate one of those bar code guns that supermarkets use to code products. He returned to the first lab and checked the vials of various liquids located inside the cabinet. After scanning all these without turning up anything interesting, he returned to the second lab and scanned all the bottles and flasks. This search was also to no avail. "I wonder what are in these boxes," he thought. Scanning the boxes' barcode brought a small readout on the reader. This one said, "Research Papers on the Proclivity of."The rest didn't make sense. After moving through about twenty other boxes without turning up anything important, he came upon a box that was labeled with the entry "To: Arsenal, ZMG 9mm to be added as high powered side-arm for the President's Body-Guards" A fucking UZI! Holy shit, he had to find the key-card for this box, they were most likely in the security center or on one of the scientists around here. He exited the lab, after stuffing the box in a duffle bag and leaving the bar code scanner on the table. While heading for the stairs, he was interrupted by two zombies, no biggie, but that was just about the time the lights clicked out and the roars of the atrocities heard below were much more frightening than being caught blind by 2 flesh-eaters.  
  
Trent had found the museum easy enough. It had been on the fifth floor, behind a false wall that was easy enough to spot out. It was the classic, crooked candlestick on the wall trick, up-righting the candlestick brought you into a mildly impressive vault full of antique weapons. So, he thought, the president was a war buff, lucky for him. He was able to locate 3 pineapple grenades from Vietnam. He hoped that they still worked. He started back for the lobby, but thought better of it and ran to the first floor and entered one of the offices overlooking the lobby. He would need cover from the grenades, he figured, because he wasn't sure if they were incendiary or fragmentation for the writing had long since worn off on the side of the explosive.  
  
He entered the office, picking up chair, careful to not to step on the zombie with his head caved in. After smashing the window, he looked around for something that would act as additional cover, spotting the desk; he figured that would have to do. He decided he could throw the grenade into the mob of zombies near the door, they were still there, their brains not registering the fact that they could not get out, then dive under the desk for the shards of hot metal, if this was incendiary, would go every which way and he didn't want to get caught by even one. Even a cut on the skin could be infected by a zombie, should it grab him. He pulled the pin took careful aim and screamed in pain as the zombie at his feet bit his ankle. He dropped the grenade, swearing very loudly and it was just at that time that electricity went out. 


	7. chs 13 and 14 Futile Retaliation

Chapter 13  
  
Karl was lucky, extremely lucky. He had already had a bead on the closest zombie's head and was about to fire when the lights went out. It was only a matter of pulling the trigger. The second zombie would be tougher, he was pretty sure that they could smell human flesh or something like that, so he was obviously at a disadvantage, and as far as he knew, the zombie was between him and the door leading downstairs. This duffle bag was getting annoying too, grinding into his shoulder as it was, so sneaking past this zombie would be tricky with the bag tripping him up. He heard a groan to his left; he spun and kicked with his foot. Feeling flesh, he aimed for where the chest should be and fired 3 times, then the gun clicked; dry. He ran backwards until his back hit the wall fumbling for the speed loader in his pocket. The stench of death was everywhere, not allowing him to use smell to locate the walking corpse. He heard another groan, it was close, he popped the bullets in and slammed the cylinder home. He fired directly in front of him, twice, hearing the zombie hit the ground. Now he desperately needed the Uzis. He felt in his pocket for any more ammo, but all he felt were the hollow-pointed .357 rounds. He blindly reloaded the speed loader with the heavy slugs and felt his way to the door. He found the knob and entered the stairwell.  
  
The security center that he was heading for was on Basement Level -2. He groped around in the dark until he found the hand rail on the stairs. He precariously walked down the stairs, feeling every step with his foot before he put his weight on it, still holding onto the railing, still wary of the dangers that the dark would hide. Hearing noise farther down the hall to his right, he turned left and down a hallway. His mind kept screaming at him that this wasn't safe, and asking what was he thinking? But for some reason he kept walking forward, feeling safe in the dark's embrace. Not hearing or smelling anything around him, he continued to follow the wall with his hands. He started to hear whirring sound echo down the halls, and he saw lights coming on down the way. "Well, I guess something is finally going my way" he said after looking down the hall. The electricity was turning back on in a slow wave, the back-up generator cycling power into the emergency power lights situated on the walls sporadically, but in strategic places. Altogether, they cast an eerie, soft glow about the place, casting a few shadows here and there. Karl turned around and watched the boxes slowly turn on, one by one, all the way down the hall. He followed the line of boxes to one almost directly above his head. It clicked on; he turned around and was greeted, by two hunters. "Yet again." he said under his breath, and dived through the door on his right.  
  
As soon as he had dropped the grenade, Trent knew he was in trouble. The pain came in waves up his leg as the zombie bit deeper into his ankle. Trent quickly drew his other foot back, kicking the zombie in the head, while diving away as far as he could. He hadn't the slightest idea of the fuse time on the grenade; all he knew was that he was screwed if he didn't manage to move his sorry ass. He exited the office and entered the first floor hall running as fast as he could, feeling the air with his hands in front of him. Something tripped him and he hit the carpet, hard. Feeling blood in his mouth, he crawled around the corner and felt the air rush past his leg along with hot metal as the grenade exploded. So, it was a fragmentation grenade; lucky for him that this wall was there. After brushing himself off and standing up he felt around for his shotgun he had dropped in hallway. He found it with his foot. Picking it up by the strap, he felt the gun for damage from any of the fragments. He felt 2 pieces in the handle; he would have to remove them in order to work the gun without cutting his hand. He fished the other grenades out of his pocket and placed them on the ground along with his shotgun and the Walther. He rearranged the items n his pockets, drawing the Walther with the shotgun strung to his back for fear of cutting his hand. He was just standing up when the lights came back on again. The back-up generator had finally kicked in, he thought.  
  
He walked back to the row of offices that shared a window with the lobby. This time he chose the office directly overlooking the bumbling zombies. The timer for the grenade, he figured, was about 15 seconds, so as long as he didn't drop one again, he would be ok. On the way to this office, he had passed the first office where the grenade had gone off in, and the fragments had torn right through the walls, horrifying. Good for zombies though. He smashed the window and pulled the pin on both the grenades, throwing them onto the unsuspecting zombies, the urge to watch the, being torn to shreds was overwhelming, but he had to be sensible. He stepped back from the window and ran down the hallway to the door that led to the main lobby. He heard the explosions and the clinking of metal, and then stepped outside and looked at the carnage. He suddenly wished that he hadn't had used all three grenades. The zombies that were closest to the grenade were no more. There were dismembered zombies and dismembered body parts littering the floor everywhere. There were still about thirty zombies still unaffected by the blast, the rest were lying on the floor; trying to stand up; even though some only had one limb left. His mouth ached, he had cracked a tooth when he had hit the floor, and the tooth had probably died while the blood soaked into his mouth. He ran down to the lobby, into the security office and found a first-aid kit in one of the police-man's drawers. After fixing his ankle and mouth, he took the bottle of aspirin from the first aid kit and the sterilized syringes; he would need them to administer the Anti-virus if he came down with any symptoms. He searched around and found some 9mm bullets, they didn't fit into his Walther, but he grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed them into that along with the box of shotgun shells and all the shells he removed from the 2 shotguns left hanging on the wall. He replaced his semi-ruined shotgun with one on the wall. So, by his count, he had 26 shotgun shells. That should last him a while. He wondered if he should take another shotgun with him and decided that he should. He didn't want to get caught with only a small side-arm should the Shotgun get broken. He stuffed some empty Glock magazines in his duffle bag as well, you never know, he thought.  
  
By the time he exited the security office; a few of the zombies had ambled over, smelling human flesh. He took careful aim and took them out with a couple head shots. The bullets, he found, were very weak. It required two shots to the head to dispatch a zombie. After avoiding a few of the zombies and jumping over the ones on the floor, he pushed through the door that led into the lower labs; "Now my job gets tough", he said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Karl performed a magnificent dive, through the door, turning in mid- air. Unfortunately, inertia kept the bag in place and when he swung his arm around, he couldn't get it up for a clean shot against the charging Hunter. The Hunter jumped right on top of him planting its feet solidly, one on either side of him, and with great strength swung one massive claw right at Karl's chest; the claw didn't make it. For when Karl had turned over, the box had turned onto his chest and the heavy gauge steel making up the box had effectively stopped the claw. The Hunter jumped around wildly trying to shake his deeply embedded claw from the solid box. The other Hunter watched his friend, curiously, and then turned his attention to Karl; in time to see 3 bullets hit it right between the eyes. Karl reloaded frantically, placing the heavier bullets in as the Hunter swung with its hindered arm at him. The box smacked Karl in the shoulder, knocking the gun from his hand and sliding it across the room. The monster jumped again at the now off- balance Karl as he stumbled across the room and fell to the floor. Karl turned over and put his feet in front of him, kicking out as the Hunter was about to perform a wicked down-slash at his head. The Hunter landed about 10 feet away. Karl used this hiatus in the usually relentless attack to scramble over to his gun. "WHAT THE FUCK?" The bullets weren't in the gun; apparently they had been dislodged when it was knocked out of his hand. He didn't have the time to look for them, grabbing the loose rounds from his pockets, his fingers shaking; he loaded one at a time while watching the Hunter slowly rise and take flight once again in what would be a deadly finishing attack.  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
Two gigantic holes opened in the Hunter's chest, making it fall right where it was in mid-air. The force of the bullets had stopped the force of his jump completely. "Too close" he said, his whole body now shaking with an adrenaline high. He found the elusive speed loader under a desk in the room; he fished the remaining three rounds out of his pockets and loaded the Ruger and removed 2 bullets from the speed loader to top off the gun. "Well, if anything good came out of this endeavor." he said, looking down at the now shredded metal box, still firmly attached to the Hunter's claw. After much struggling, he removed the two Uzis from the box and let out one of his first smiles of the day.  
  
He searched this new office he had found himself in and found the keycard that would have opened up the box with the Uzis in it; it wasn't of much use now. He threw it onto the desk along with the box of 10.357 magnum rounds and a small statue of Buddha. There was a magnum in the desk as well, but instead of taking it, he took the 2 speed loaders that were lying next to it. He now had twin Uzis each with 2 30-round magazines, along with 17-.357 hollow point rounds. Once again, he smiled. "There has to be a way to turn off the self-destruct sequence" he said. He turned on the computer and searched around on all the files until he came onto one marked "Emergency Procedures". He clicked on it and up came a small screen with a bar, insinuating that a password was required. He typed in all sorts of words: 'Umbrella' 'Alexia' 'Ashford' 'Spencer' 'Raccoon' 'STARS' 'Tyrant' 'S3x0r'; until he finally gave up. He looked around his desk until his gaze fell on the only personal effect on the desk. It was a picture of a woman, he didn't know who, but maybe that didn't matter. He smashed the frame, and checked the back of the picture. Yes! on the back there was writing. 'Dear Gerry, I hope you always remember me. Love, Jasmine'; sweet, but sad. Even if 'Gerry's' mind was still intact, meaning he wasn't a zombie, Karl doubted that a woman was the last thing on his mind right now. He typed 'Jasmine' into the computer and the folder flashed, then opened. Inside it said that, should both the emergency shudders and the self destruct be initiated, the only way to unlock the shudders would be to stop the self destruct sequence then head up to the president's office and pull the emergency lever that was hidden behind his bookcase. There were references to a puzzle that had to be solved in order to stop the sequence, but nothing about what, exactly, it was or how it was to be solved. He scrolled the mouse over the letters as he read them until he got to one of the phrases that said "puzzle must be solved". He scrolled his cursor casually over the phrase and then stopped. He then noticed that it wasn't simply a phrase, but a link. The cursor had changed from the normal arrow, to a finger, indicating a pathway to a different folder or a file. He clicked and it brought up two pictures. One picture was the red Buddha Statue that he had found. There was also a crucifix. Under the pictures it read "Bomb located on Basement Level -4". That was all it said. He didn't know that there was a basement level -4, but he had to defuse the bomb. Then he would find a way to save every uninfected person in the building. He realized that there were greater evils in the building that needed to die, but Umbrella would send a clean-up crew once he got some of the people out, perhaps they were already outside, looking for a way in. He gathered the remainder of the items in his torn duffle bag and strapped it around his shoulder in such a way that they would not escape through the open hole. He entered the next stairwell and headed down to Basement Level -2.  
  
Trent entered the lab knowing exactly what he was going to do. He found the shipment conveyer belt near the back of the first lab, and looked through the boxes for ammunition or guns. He found an M16 A2-M203. This was a basic M16 with an attached Grenade launcher on the bottom. There were 2 magazines strapped to the right side of the stock, and three grenade rounds strapped to the right. He took the broken shotgun out of his bag and placed it down on the table, he didn't need it anymore. He also placed the empty Glock magazines and the Handgun bullets down as well. He loaded a magazine into the gun and searched the rest of the boxes, turning up another magazine and two more explosive rounds. If he was to be going down to the Basement Level -1, he would need all this. By his last count, about 2 days ago, there were roughly 15 Hunters, 10 dogs, and 30 of this new breed of animal that they have just created. They were called Sirens. They took a long time to create because the physical effects of the Virus had to be kept to a minimum in order for the monsters to be most lethal. For you see, the sirens were created by injecting the virus into a live human female. The women, due to control of the virus' effects, would remain beautiful. Through new fields of genetic engineering now capable due to the presence of the T-Virus, scientists could create vocal chords that could produce a high enough frequency to melt your eyeballs; so to speak. After a couple seconds of unprotected exposure, it can weaken the synapses and your nervous system goes out of whack. This meant that Trent needed to find some ear muffs or some cotton wadding to plug his ears up with in order to give him enough time to kill the bitches. They would get close to you with their beauty and then kill you. Purely evil, highly effective on men; DUH!  
  
He entered the stairwell that led to the first Basement Lab Level, and walked down the stairs precariously. He saw 2 dead Hunters in a room in front of him and as he entered he noticed the discarded Magnum on the desk, and the metal box that had been torn to shreds, apparently by the dead Hunter that was clutching it. He looked at the box and recognized the labeling as that of a weapon, headed towards the artillery room. Someone else was down here, with him, and by the looks of the 2 massacred Hunters on the floor; they knew how to take care of themselves. He looked at the monitor on the computer and saw that the previously accessed file was still up. "DAMNIT", he said. Whoever this was now knew how to disarm the 3,000 gallons of napalm strapped to the foundation of the building, designed to take out any traces of a virus in a firestorm. This now meant, instead of simply running to the train, he had to find whoever knew how to disarm it and then destroy any pieces of the apparent puzzle they might have. After smashing the computer, he searched the drawers and found some ear plugs. He pocketed them and headed outside of the small room.  
  
The next stairwell was opposite to the one leading to the floor. He headed across the laboratory floor, precariously, but deciding in the end to take the most direct route to the flight of stairs which involved going past all the 'animal' cages. He figured that the last place the long-imprisoned animals would want to be, once freedom was attained, was their cages. He entered the long corridor, with glass enclosed rooms on each side. Inside, he could see the dark cages; dark because the enraged beasts had smashed out the lights in a rage and, consequently, the windows in order to escape. What came next disturbed him greatly though. He had seen 2 dead Hunters in front of him, about 30 feet away or so, but as he neared he heard a loud THUMP behind him. He turned around and saw that two more hunters land behind him. The bastards had been stalking him! walking on the roof of the small cage room, which didn't quite reach the ceiling of the floor. He turned and darted towards the 2 dead hunters which suddenly came alive. They were smart little buggers. He whipped his rifle around from his back and swept with the line of fire, wreaking havoc on the amphibious mutants as he dove into the cage room. By then, the other 2 hunters had caught up and one promptly jumped through the window of the room and landed in front of him. Lunging towards him, the hunter lost his footing on the shards of glass, giving Trent time enough to empty the remainder of his magazine into the beast. He ejected the clip and grabbed for a new one as one of the other hunters jumped through the door. Trent ducked, but not fast enough. The hunter missed his head, but his back claws raked Trent's back, painfully, as it ran right into the row of cages. Trent backed towards the other end of the dangerously narrow room. He looked out the smashed window and saw a hunter eagerly awaiting him, should he jump out of the room. Wait a sec. where is the other-"AH!" Trent let out a scream as he was kicked heavily in the base of his spine. Spinning around in mid-air, he grabbed the trigger on the grenade launcher section and let fly into the offending hunter. Looking up, he saw the other hunter above him. The hunter, if this were possible, appeared as if he let a smile break through on his wide mouth. He then performed a massive downward slash at Trent's neck and upper torso. Trent rolled to the side, spinning on the ground in order to bring his rifle up into a firing position, which he promptly fired into the beast's chest.  
  
Not out of the fire yet. He jumped through the window, looking around as he crashed through. He heard an odious growl from above and jumped to the side whilst firing. The hunter jumped into the line of fire, getting hit about 10 times in the legs, causing it to fall to the ground. His friend was nowhere to be found. Trent went back to finish the hunter off when something landed on his back. Oh shit. With speed he had never possessed before he whipped the gun around to fire, but he knew he was too late and by the way.Click. His gun was empty. He hoped for a swift death. 


End file.
